


Boardwalk

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [39]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little lion: how are you doing so far</p><p>hugh lowercase: I have spent five dollars and I have 200 tickets</p><p>little lion: thats 40 tickets per dollar that's kind of sad</p><p>hugh lowercase: thats 1 ticket per 2.5 cents </p><p>little lion: yeah</p><p>little lion: sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardwalk

**hugh lowercase** : WHAT WAS THAT  
  
**laf** : hugh  
  
**hugh lowercase** : SORRY IF I LIKE INTERRUPTED?? BUT WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**laf** : hUGH  
  
**hugh lowercase** : LIKE WE'RE GOING TO THE BOARDWALK  V SOON AND YOU SHOULD PROBABLT BE READY LIEK IM JS I DONT THINK SEX IS THE BEST USE OF YOUR TIME RN  
  
**laf** : H U G H  
  
**hugh lowercase** : WHAT  
  
**laf** : we're not having sex  
  
**laf** : if we were alex would be sitting on me not the other way around  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OKAY SO IM NOT ALLOWED TO VAGUE OUR SEX LIFE BUT YOU GET TO DO THAT  
  
**laf** : oops??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM BITTER  
  
**hugh lowercase** : thEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING  
  
**laf** : ALEX IS LETTING ME DO HIS MAKEUP FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER EVER SO IM TAKING ADVANTAGE OF IT  
  
**johnn** : he looks really cute I lvoe him  
  
**laf** : I'm only like doing his eyes tho bc we are not the same shade of Anything  
  
**little lion** : lipstick is heavy I don't LIKE it  
  
**johnn** : you literally gave it no time  
  
**little lion** : it's too much  
  
**johnn** : well it's stained on your lips now so you're wearing it anyway  
  
**little lion** : see that's fine I can handle that  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : love you too  
  
**laf** : that was so unnecessary why  
  
**johnn** : bc I love him???  
  
**little lion** : and I love him back???  
  
**laf** : my gay heart can't take this  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : this caNDY STORE IS SO AIR CONDITIONED AND CROWDED I LVOE TI  
  
**johnn** : wHERE DID YOU GO  
  
**little lion** : THE CANDY STORE ITS GOT NEON LIGHTS ON IT YOU CANT MISS IT  
  
**johnn** : WHAT COLOR IS IT  
  
**little lion** : PINK ROOF  
  
**johnn** : THE LINE IS OUT THE DOOR SOZ IM NOT DOING THAT  
  
**little lion** : LAF IS IN HERE WITH ME BUT THEY'RE LOOKING AT FUDGE  
  
**johnn** : LMAO RIP  
  
**little lion** : PRAY FOR ME  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : IM SO SALTY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ???  
  
**little lion** : SO BASICALLY THERE'S LIKE A THING OR WHATEVER WHERE IF YOU GET A LITTLE STAR ON YOUR RECIEPT YOU GET A FREE POUND OF FUDGE  
  
**little lion** : SO I PAY FOR MY QUARTER POUND OF GUMMY COLA BOTTLES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ew  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY  
  
**little lion** : I PAY AND THEN LAF GOES TO GET THEIR QUARTER POUND OF PEANUT BUTTER FUDGE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : slightly less ew  
  
**little lion** : GUESS WHICH ONE OF US GOT THE STAR  
  
**little lion** : ILL GIVE YOU A HINT  
  
**little lion** : NOT FUCKIGN ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh dear  
  
**little lion** : ALSO WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**johnn** : at the arcade thing  
  
**little lion** : whAT ARCADE THING  
  
**johnn** : idk hercules took me to it and he's winning me things  
  
**little lion** : ????  
  
**johnn** : he says I have to split his winnings with you which honestly is so rude like how does he expect to properly court me if he makes me give my presents away  
  
**laf** : if he's had sex with you he's already courted you  
  
**little lion** : if he's fuckign engaged to you he's already courted you  
  
**johnn** : aNYWAY  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : DONT LISTEN TO HIM  
  
**johnn** : what  
  
**laf** : HES GONNA LIE TO YOU DONT LISTEN TO HIM  
  
**johnn** : WHAT  
  
**little lion** : LAF CALLED ME THEIR HUSBAND  
  
**johnn** : W H A T  
  
**little lion** : THESE TWO OLD LADIES WALKED OVER TO US HOLDING HANDS AND THEY TOLD US WE WERE A CUTE COUPLE AND THE ONE WOMAN GOES "my name is caroline, this is my wife rose" AND FIRST OF ALL MY MIND IS LIKE OFF IN SPACE AT THIS POINT  
  
**little lion** : AND LAF GOES "oh my name is lafayette and this is my husband alex" AND THEIR HAND JUST  
  
**little lion** : CLENCHES MY HAND V V HARD  
  
**little lion** : I GASPED BC P A I N AND ALSO LOUD SCREAMIN  
  
**johnn** : AH!!!!  
  
**little lion** : LIKE IM GONNA CRY  
  
**little lion:** BOTH FROM THE PAIN AND FROM THE FACT THAT LAF CALLED ME THEIR HUSBAND  
  
**little lion** : ALSO WHERE A R E YOU  
  
**johnn** : WE ARE STILL AT THE ARCADE THING AND HERCULES IS WASTING ALL OF HIS MONEY  
  
**little lion** : HOW MUCH STUFF DOES HE HAVE  
  
**johnn** : LIKE IDK A HUGE ASS TEDDY BEAR, A LION, A CATERPILLAR THING, LIKE ROUGHLY 15 SMALL BEARS, AMONG OTHER THIINGS  
  
**johnn** : HE HAS TRIED A TOTAL OF SIX TIMES TO GET ALL OF US MATCHING MINIONS BUT I LITERALLY WONT LET HIM  
  
**little lion** : YOURE TRULY DOING THE LORDS WORK GOD BLESS  
  
**johnn** : I SHOULD BE GETTING A FUCKING POLICE BADGE FOR THIS SHIT I S2G  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : LAF HAS ME ON THEIR SHOULDERS AND I STILL CANT SEE YOU OR AN ARCADE  
  
**little lion** : ALSO WHERE IS HUGH HE'S BEEN SILENT AF  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'm playing the arcade games where you stick quarters in the slots and it ROCKET LAUNCHES it at a slot and you get tickets  
  
**little lion** : how are you doing so far  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I have spent five dollars and I have 200 tickets  
  
**little lion** : thats 40 tickets per dollar that's kind of sad  
  
**hugh lowercase** : thats 1 ticket per 2.5 cents  
  
**little lion** : yeah  
  
**little lion** : sad  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ruDE  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : NEITHER OF US CAN FIND THIS ARCADE  
  
**laf** : ALTHOUGH ALEX IS HIGHER SO YOU SHOULD BLAME HIM IF YOU NEVER FIND US  
  
**little lion** : whAT A RUDE WAY TO TREAT YOUR HUSBAND  
  
**laf** : FUFKCUFCUFKCUFKUCIFKFJD  
  
**laf** : FUCK YOU  
  
**hugh lowercase** : isn't it difficult to type with him on your shoulders  
  
**laf** : not really he's v light  
  
**little lion** : prolly not  
  
**johnn** : lafayette can literally pick you up with one arm  
  
**little lion** : nO THEY CANT?  
  
**johnn** : THEYVE DONE IT BEFORE  
  
**johnn** : THEY CARRIED YOU FROM YOUR OFFICE TO THE CAR THAT ONE TIME BC YOU WOULDNT FUCKIGN LEAVE  
  
**little lion** : that's different  
  
**johnn** : your office is on the second floor  
  
**little lion** : they took the eLEVATOR THEREFORE ITS DIFFERENT  
  
**johnn** : NOT REALLY  
  
**little lion** : WAIT WE SEE YOU  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : doesn't it hurt to have someone on your shoulders for a really long time  
  
**laf** : not really  
  
**laf** : like I said alex is really light  
  
**hugh lowercase** : but still  
  
**laf** : no  
  
**laf** : plus alex is cute and lovely so he's worth it  
  
**little lion** : lov my spouse  
  
**laf** : shut uP  
  
**laf** : love you too tho  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**johnn** : honestly this is the cutest and grossest thing I have ever seen  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly  
  
**hugh lowercase** : rt  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : THE STUFFED ANIMALS DONT FIT IN THE TRUNK  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**johnn** : THEY DONT FITIITIT  
  
**laf** : STUFF THEM IN THE BACK SEAT WITH US  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I still don't understand why we have to sit in the back  
  
**little lion** : bc you, laf, and hugh are v tall and me and john are v smol therefore  
  
**little lion** : if we sit in the front, we push our seats forward and give you p much all the backseat room ya could ever dream of  
  
**little lion** : but if two of you sit in the front then the one tall left over is squished  
  
**little lion** : this is the best way trust me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I trust you with my life  
  
**laf** : he just started crying  
  
**little lion** : I jsut lvoe hercuels s o mchu  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too  
  
**laf** : and now he's sobbing  
  
**more like HUNKules** : dear lord I'm a monster  
  
**little lion** : but you;re beAUTIFU;L;  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE HAVE THE BEARS STUFFED IN THE TRUNK  
  
**laf** : its nose is literally in my hair  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THATS JUST THE PRICE WE HAVE TO PAY  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : okay so I have never seen all four of you in that bed from this perspective  
  
**hugh lowercase** : so I have to ask  
  
**hugh lowercase** : do you always sleep like that??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah  
  
**little lion** : how else would we sleep  
  
**hugh lowercase** : idk I just didn't expect it to be like that  
  
**hugh lowercase** : why do you sleep like that??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : me and lafayette are the tols of this relationship so the tols have to protect our smols so they don't fall tf out of bed  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'm diSGUSTED at how cute that is  
  
**little lion** : we live to disgust  
  
**laf** : ew  
  
**little lion** : I am your husband  
  
**laf** : S T O P

**Author's Note:**

> I cried twice while writing this fuqin thing


End file.
